Sanctuary Bar
by Nozomiyuri
Summary: Shikamaru becomes Mr. bartender after a desperate need for money. He meets a lot of customers that eventually affects his life. He fends off women, and tries to keep his heart from breaking!  Just read, i'm sucking at the summary atm! XD


**Author's Note:**

Characters slightly out of characters for entertainment purposes, or as the story fits. J

I never said I own Naruto, so don't think that I do. I'm only using his characters as puppets for my diabolical stories….Right.

I'll try to do this like a game, The reviewers get to decide what happens to the story You'll see as the story progresses. (If I can actually work it out 'cause I'm no genius.)

Hopefully I commit to this story. o.o Cause if I don't and you actually love it, I'll be disappointing bunches.

**Setting: (Sanctuary Bar)ß Where the whole story practically revolves XD**

"Ms. Temari, congratulation in your promotion," Temari smiled at her assistant. It had taken her a long period of time to accomplished what she have now. She looked outside her window's office, the view above here was pleasant, but not exactly new nor comfortable to her. Her work doesn't give her time enough for her to enjoy life.

She looked at her watch, she had a good hour until her break is over. Everyone who looked at her would see a woman who had gone through a lot for what she have. Her long skinny legs, covered in her everyday office pants that fitted her perfectly.

"Hello There, Ms. Temari." She smiled to everyone in her work. She admits she barely knows any of them in an intimate level of a friend, which was just saddening. Soon, hopefully, she'll be the VP of the company. She traveled everywhere just to prove to the higher dogs what she was able to do. Being vulnerable…She really hated it.

"Where can I have a nice break here?"

"It depends on what kind of break," Her assistant replied.

"Ah, a place that's peaceful?"

"There's a bar close by here, just across the street."

"A bar being peaceful?" Temari grew confused. She found her assistant suggestion sort of ridiculous. But her assistant was someone reliable, and almost never make mistakes. Was she mistaken?

"Yes, the owner there is an old man. Barely anyone comes there, you can read your book there if you'd like." She smiled at Temari.

Temari trusted assistant and visited the bar.

She was greeted by a man who looked too serious to be welcoming but other than him, no one was there.

"What would you like?" He immediately asked.

"A vodka shot, please." He made her drink, it was simple, and he had done it within a minute.

"Here you go-You would actually drink?"

She stared at him and blinked a couple times before answering, "I really shouldn't be…" She sighed.

His name was Asuma, alot older than her, but still relatively young. He became a confidant, she enjoyed the silence that transpire between them. He was a man of few words, and well she wanted peace and in this bar, she had what she wanted.

"I really should be going now,"

Asuma watched her leave, and stared at the shot glass that was left untouched.

"What a girl,"

**6 years from now…**

"SHIKAMARU!" He kept his eyes shut ignoring the loud banging. He grabbed the pillow and practically suffocated himself away from the sound and the irritating voice.

"WAKE UP BEFORE I BUST YOUR DOOR DOWN!"

Hearing that, he slowly got up. "I'm comin'! Shuttup for a moment, will ya?" He said through the door. He opened the door, half asleep to see a fuming blonde glaring at him.

"Where's the rent money!"

"I got nothing right now, I told you, I'd been laid off from my other job. I really can't…I mean…I'm really sorry."

"You better get a job today! Or else, you're out of here!"

"Thank you!" He was grateful, but he resisted the urged to curse and call the woman names. She was a nice lady, and the only reason why she bugs so much about paying rent, even though she has a lot of people renting…Tsunade has a gambling problem. This could only mean that all the others paid rent except for him. Damn.

He moved out of his parents house almost instantly, and he never bothered to go to college. His mom welcomed him back home if he goes back to college, but it was just ridiculous. After college, it would mean doing what his dad does, and he didn't want that. He doesn't even understand why he needed college…Actually, it was a whole different school he had to attend. Peh, waste of his time.

Walking out, and into the streets at 7pm, and she wanted him to have a job TODAY. She meant it. He was desperate. Not only does he need to keep his place, he needed to buy food so he won't starve to death. He already owed a lot of his friends money.

He turned how many corners, and almost got run over a couple of times and having taxi drivers shouting obscenity to him. He shook his head, he would be appalled but he was very much used to the city life.

In his amazement, there was a bar that was hiring. And there's no experience needed!

Just exactly what he needed, he rushed into the bar-hopeful to get the job only to be greeted by an empty bar place except for a guy with a beard, smoking.

"Aren't you too young to be here?" The guy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shikamaru grew irritated, but just asked, "Where's the manager? I'm here to apply for the job…"

"Eh, Bartender? What do you even know about drinks, huh, kid?"

"You drink them."

"Smartass, come here and serve me a drink!"

Shikamaru confused and can't believe this would be his boss if he actually got hired.

"Make me a Martini,"

Call him clumsy, because he was. He spilled here and there. And when serving, he got a whip of the scent and scrunched his nose.

"Stop being such a kid," The guy took a sip and his eyes remained close. He put the martini glass down gently and his eyes beamed open. "YOU'RE HIRED!"

"Huh, It wasn't awful?"

"It was dreadful, and people might sue you for poisoning them. But You're hired. You need to work on it. Luckily for you, it's Sunday. So there's not a lot of customer, so you can practice now."

"You're joking…"

"The uniform is in the other room."

* * *

A guy with blond hair came in, wearing a leather jacket, his hair was wild but it fit him perfectly. He sat down exactly where he could face the new bartender.

"Hey, Bro." Automatically going for the casual root. "Aren't you a good looking guy?" He grinned, it was a cheeky grin. His eyes almost disappearing. He scratch the back of his head and released the breath he's been holding. "Maaan, No girls here…" He looked to his left and right, and yeah, he was totally right.

"Anyways, can I have a Sex on the Beach."

"Can't you pick something less troublesome? Like a beer bottle?" Shikamaru complained. It was his fucking first day. Actually he got hired today, and he hasn't even trained!

The bearded guy pat his back real hard, "You don't learn by someone teaching you! You learn by experience!"

"What a load of bullshit." Shikamaru said under his breath. But attempted the drink anyway. He could never figure why drinks are so complicated and have such suggestive names.

"Here you go," giving the blonde guy his drink.

"Pretty…."

"Good?"

"Awful, but it's okay. I'll still pay. Next time I want a free drink. Hey, Asuma, are you and Kakashi gonna go ride bikes tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you're not invited!"

"WHAT! I got a fucking bike!"

"Naruto, you only cause trouble."

Shikamaru wanted to quit the job right on the spot if he weren't so desperate.

The night was slow, but he had Naruto to keep him company because the Boss suddenly left using some lame ass excuse. He has a feeling he'll be escaping more often.

"Is that a chick I smell?"

Shikamaru was amused all of a sudden, Naruto, who was slouching, eyed the door as it swung opened revealing a very attractive woman. "Whoa," escaped from Shikamaru.

"Errgh…"

"Oi, Naruto" She sat next to Naruto. Shikamaru expected him to hit on her but he didn't.

In fact he looked utterly disappointed. "Man,"

Shikamaru was taken aback when he turned his gaze to the woman, she was staring right at him. She smiled, so sweetly, her blue eyes lighting up. "Hello…Mr. Bartender."

"It's Shikamaru."

"Right, Mr. Bartender~," She spoke the title so sweetly, Shikamaru was just speechless. She had long blonde hair that looked so silky. She wore a nice top that revealed enough skin, yet looking elegant, not the whole slutty look. Her face was just gorgeous and breath taking, with her fair skin, and pillow lips the color of pink.

"I wouldn't order anything right now if I were you, Ino." Naruto said to her.

"Oh? How new is Mr. Bartender?"

"I just started working today, well a couple hours…"

"Oh, wow." She chuckled. "I wanna see what you're capable of. Could you make me a Cosmopolitan?"

Wouldn't it be silly of him to know exactly where he knew Cosmopolitan? It was from the movie sex in the city. He was highly amused. He actually knew this drink…

He looked around, checking exactly what he needed before making it. He didn't want to be looking around for the liquids while making the drink. He was already suppose to know it. He grabbed a cocktail glass and a shaker with ice. Next, he took the vodka, Cointreau, Cranberry juice and some lime squeeze. Putting all the ingredients in the shaker, and shaking it next, and then putting it in the cocktail glass with some lime slice garnish.

"I tried. I don't know if it's much."

"You sure look damn hard trying." Naruto said eyeing the drink.

Ino reached for her drink and took a sip and a couple and more.

"Wow! This is actually good!"

"You're joking! He almost poisoned me earlier and now he gives you rejuvenating life!"

"Mr. Bartender- aren't you just promising~" It was something about her smile and the way her eyes light up. It was almost teasing, or just playful, that Shikamaru was never used to. He waas never the chick magnet, so he actually doesn't know how to take it as. Girls have so many languages, he never bothered to understand. But one thing is for sure, she got him flustered.

In came in a girl in a mini skirt and a tight top. Shikamaru can only conclude she was looking for a fucking, because how provocative can you dress without making any suggestion?

"Ah! Real woman Finally!"

Shikamaru thought Ino would be offended but she just laughed.

Right away, Naruto, like a hungry fox, went after his prey, without wasted time. The girl ordered her drink, a hole in one. Shikamaru attempted, but failed miserably. Thankfully the girl never actually took a sip. To Shikamaru's surprise, Naruto was mesmerizing the girl. In fact, they eventually left the bar together.

"Is he really a womanizer?"

"That's his way of coping with a broken heart."

Shikamaru didn't bother asking for more. The last thing he needed was getting into people's drama and actually caring, and it was only his first day!

"Anyway, I have to go, Mr. Bartender." She got up, tucked in some strand of her hair behind her ear and gave him a goodbye smile. "See ya later."

"Ah,"

He checked the time in the bar, and wondered when was closing time. Or when the hell his irresponsible boss was. He didn't even explain the wages!

30 minutes passed and Shikamaru was just about to turn the sign into Closed. Another customer came in. That was all they were, Customer-with stories.

The person that came in passed him by and sat herself down, the closest to the door.

Shikamaru went and asked her what she wanted.

"You're not…Asuma." She immediately said, as if it was her first time seeing him. Was he that invisible?

"Would you like a drink?" He asked. The only thing he cared about was making money to make a god damn good impression even though his Boss doesn't even have a good impression.

"Yes, please. Could you give me Vodka Rocks." Shikamaru couldn't help but smile. A simple order, and such a strong drink. A moment later, he handed the drink she ordered.

"Would it be okay to read here?"

"I don't see why not. It's peaceful here." He said.

She looked at him and he just stared, confused as to why she was looking at him like that.

"I'm going to read my book now," She told him, taking out her book. He took that as a sign of leave her alone. Shikamaru can't help but feel she was uptight or something. He went and familiarize himself with the drinks they have.

"There's barely anything here…" He sighed. The shelves were depressing. No wonder this bar was 'peaceful'. It wasn't exactly an attraction for alcohol addicts. Or people wanting something else.

"Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"When you see, Asuma, could you tell him Temari came by,"

"Sure," He said. Temari. That was her name. She left without saying anything more.

Shikamaru stared at the glass, it wasn't even touched.

"A woman who came by to order a drink, read, but never took a sip."

2:30 AM

Shikamaru was falling asleep when he heard someone open the door. He got up and was greeted by his Boss.

"Hey, kid. I see you're holding up. How was your first day?"

"Not bad…I didn't kill anyone."

"That's always a good sign!"

"Oh, a girl name Temari came by not a while ago."

His eyes widened a bit. "Really..? Dang, and I missed her."

"How'd she look?"

"Like any other girl that has a job?"

"I remember her when she was younger,"

"She was wearing office clothes, I think she came by after she was finished with her work."

"She never changed, huh." Asuma said. "Anyways, time to close!"

"Waaaaaiiiit! Can't we talk about what time I'm gonna come here, when the hell do I have days off, and my wages!"

"Oh…The important stuff."

"Yeah!" Shikamaru resisted the urged to just shake the guy so he would snap out of the world of whatever the fuck it was!

"Weeeell, you work here everyday until I say you have a day off-"

"WHAT!"

"And the money you make for each day, is yours. Of course, you gotta stock up the shelves."

"What kinda BS is that!"

"The more customers you serve, the more you make money. It ain't a fixed rate."

"Not even a fixed schedule! THE HELL!"

"Club open at 7, I expect you to be here an hour before that time."

"…"

"Now help me close up and then you can go home and get your money."

* * *

**TADA! READ READ READ Please...  
**

Prologue ish?

Well, just introducing the characters. It's mainly romantic and comedy and BS. Soooo comment if you want, or not. (If no comment comes, that's fine, ill just pick randomnly xD)

Anyways, if you guys hate it, love it, you can review and tell me. If not, as in you despise the story, then go away. If you love it, just have an alert thing so you know when to read the next chappie!

Thank YOU! :D

Temari would be visiting again,

So as readers, Should Shikamaru ask what she's reading about?

"I read that book before…never quite finished it."

Ino visiting,

Should Shikamaru tell Ino stop calling him Mr. Bartender?

"Call me Shikamaru…"

Naruto visiting,

Should Naruto teach Shikamaru the womanizing ways?

"Is that really the secret? That's just too much…work…!"

XD Till the next installment, ciao, much love!


End file.
